moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Known Members of the Onslaught
Given the amount of deceased NPCs that exist in the Scarlet Onslaught, this page will serve as a compilation for all NPCs who do not have a major enough role in modern fanon to warrant a page of their own on the Wiki. It will also contain links for pages that do exist. The following is a list of all known members - active, former, and deceased - of the extremist organization known as the Scarlet Onslaught, as archived by SI:7. Active Members Keegan "Tipsy" Aric Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Caer Darrow Tablisha Biron Status: | Position: Raven Priest | Location: Caer Darrow Triana Brandt Status: | Position: Raven Archon, Archbishop of the Holy Church (claimant) | Location: Caer Darrow Mathew Andrew "Three" Carter Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Damien "Prettyboy" Crowley Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Arzu "Bunny" Dilara Status: | Position: Lieutenant (Wind Lancer) | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Kirkland "Snowstorm" Fairfield Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Dieter "Strongarm" Falke Status: | Position: Onslaught Commander | Location: Caer Darrow Kate "Princess" Falke Status: | Position: Wind Lancer, daughter of Dieter Falke | Location: Caer Darrow Franklin Gloeckner Status: | Position: Onslaught Commander | Location: New Hearthglen Wolfram "Pancake" Hammond Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Aralt the Oathkeeper Status: | Position: Unknown | Location: Caer Darrow Sir Aralt the Oathkeeper was a Knight of the Silver Hand-turned-Argent Crusader who served as part of the Crusade's peacekeeping force in the Plaguelands since the Crusade's return from Northrend. As of 39 LC, he was the commander of the Argent garrison at the former Scourge bastion of Caer Darrow, alongside his Quel'dorei wife Vyendoliah Saphrye, and was likely the one responsible for its defense against the Scarlet Onslaught's invasion of the fortress in October of that year. Reports of Aralt's fate are contradictory. Some claim that he died in the final battle, in a duel with former comrade Tahbert Wulfhart, while others claim he defected. Those closest to him suggest he would never have surrendered, perhaps except to save the lives of those under his command, but there have been reports of his continued presence in occupied Caer Darrow, wearing the colours of the Raven Conclave. Briar "Owen One" Owen Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Cain "Other Owen" Owen Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Percy "The Purse" Reeves Status: | Position: Fleet Captain | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Alex "Charcoal" Toal Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Ezekiel "Easy" Trace Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Tahbert Wulfhart Status: | Position: Highlord (Paladin) | Location: Caer Darrow Former Members Mariella Ward Status: | Position: Priestess, sister of Caspian Ward | Location: Unknown (last seen in the Netherlight Temple) Mariella Ward originally traveled north with the Scarlet Onslaught with her brother Caspian. Surviving the harsh wastes until 36 LC, she was sentenced to death as part of a purge of the Scarlet Onslaught by the Raven Conclave and was about to be executed when a strike force from the enigmatic Conclave rescued her. Grateful for what she believed to be a chance at redemption, Mariella aided the Conclave elites in freeing other low-ranking apostates and fleeing New Hearthglen. With that accomplished, she then requested to follow the elites to the Netherlight Temple to beg the Conclave for forgiveness. Mariella was accepted welcomed into the Conclave, where she served in the battle against the Burning Legion. Deceased Members Brigitte Abbendis Status: | Position: High General | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Ivanek Boltov Status: | Position: Infantry Captain | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Though he bore an Alteraci name, Ivanek considered himself a Lordaeronian. During the Second War, at which time he was only a child, his parents fled the polity after it became known that the Perenoldes had defected to the Orcish Horde, seeking refuge in Lordaeron. Like his parents before him, Ivanek would come to feel that the Alteraci had betrayed humanity, and he would ultimately join the Lordaeronian Army just in time to witness the outbreak of the Plague of Undeath. Due to the rapidly shifting military situation in Lordaeron, Ivanek remained a common foot soldier for many years before being upjumped to the rank of sergeant in the Scarlet Onslaught. When there were openings, he steadily pushed himself towards them, gathering supporters among the common footmen of the Crimson Bulwark. When he finally became the captain of the infantry, it was viewed as a victory by the surviving members of the Scarlet Army, whose forces had been repeatedly sapped by outside leadership. He was cut down in a brutal massacre of New Hearthglen Onslaught leadership in 36 LC. Iustus Cole Status: (presumed deceased) | Position: Onslaught Commander | Location: Unknown Daion Status: | Position: Highlord (Paladin) | Location: Unknown (last seen at Scarlet Point) Little is known about the early history of the Scarlet champion Daion. Raised amongst the peasantry in Silverpine, she joined the Scarlet Crusade alongside her village militia. She had no formal training as a paladin, or as a warrior for that matter, but she evidently proved herself to the Crusade, for by the time of the Onslaught going north in 29 LC, she was considered a "Highlord," a leader amongst paladins, despite the fact that former Silver Hand members were still among the Onslaught's ranks. Melita de'Vyedor Status: (presumed deceased) | Position: Outrider Commander | Location: Unknown (last seen in New Hearthglen) Sir Efrem the Faithful Status: | Position: Knight, Outrider Captain | Location: Unknown (last seen in Icecrown Glacier) Sir Efrem was a Knight of Abbendis in the service of the Onslaught. Curiously enough, despite being a classically trained and knighted warrior, he found himself in charge of the Outriders, the Onslaught's order of mounted scouts. He spent the majority of his tenure in the Onslaught in Icecrown, scouting the Vrykul along the northern and western coasts. He was never confirmed deceased, but the Knights of the Ebon Blade reported that the crusader was seen openly communicating with the Vrykul of Valhalas, and was quite possibly a traitor to the cause. Jeanne Faibois Status: | Position: High Abbess | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Jeanne Faibois was born in the midst of the First War to Stormwindian refugees who fled into the Kingdom of Stromgarde, and then into the Kingdom of Lordaeron as the Second War progressed. At a young age, Jeanne began volunteering with the local churches, helping to provide for the interned Orcs. As she came to know the Orcs in captivity, she became convinced that, given tutelage under the Light, the Orcs could be reintegrated into society. This belief was sharply shaken when the Orcs in the camp at which she worked broke out under the leadership of Grommash Hellscream, slaughtering the camp guards. During the outbreak of the Plague of Undeath, she served as a relief healer in southern Lordaeron, ultimately seeking refuge with Garithos's remnant forces when the Scourge, and later the Forsaken, began to consolidate their control of the region. She eventually found her way into the service of the Scarlet Crusade and followed the Onslaught on its quest to Northrend. She was one of those among the clergy thoroughly unimpressed by the new Raven ideology, seeing in it the same dark magicks she believed corrupted the Orcs and Forsaken. When the Truthful arrived in 34 LC, she was an early convert to their ideology, though she seems to have been on the more moderate end of it. When the Truthful left in 36 LC, she opted to remain behind and help guide the Onslaught. She was killed in a brutal massacre of New Hearthglen Onslaught leadership in 36 LC. Martin Gillibrand Status: | Position: Commodore | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Martin Gillibrand was easily one of the most experienced naval officers in the entirety of the Onslaught, having served in Lordaeron's navy since before the First War. He was originally intended to captain the fourth Onslaught warship, the Dawnbreaker, ''but he suffered a serious injury at New Avalon that led to a debilitating infection, which ironically saved his life, as the ''Dawnbreaker ''was lost with all hands only a month later. Gillibrand never fully recovered from his wound, regularly suffering bouts of feverishness that left him frail and bedridden, and even when not ill he no longer possessed the keen officer's intellect he once did. He was given the title of Commodore and urged to retire, or at least as much as one could in Northrend. After the systematic destruction of the Scarlet navy by the Forsaken and the Ebon Blade, however, he was the only naval officer remaining with any experience, and he was put in charge of the Scarlet Fleet, despite the fact they no longer had any seaworthy vessels. He was cut down in a brutal massacre of New Hearthglen Onslaught leadership in 36 LC. Goodman Status: | Position: Blacksmith | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Goodman was a man of humble birth, hailing from the former Gilnean holdings of southern Silverpine. He was recruited early by the Crusade for his masterful blacksmithing work, and was an early recruit into the Restoration Guild by Kaleiki to accompany the Onslaught to Northrend. He was tortured, humiliated, and ultimately killed by Forsaken assassins in New Hearthglen. Hartford Status: | Position: Fleet Captain | Location: Laid to rest at Onslaught Harbor Hartford was one of the few notable naval officers to accompany the Scarlet Onslaught north, with most others in Scarlet employ having died during the disastrous Scarlet Fleet expedition. She was notable as being both the only Dalarani captain of the fleet and the only female captain of the fleet. She captained the warship ''Light's Dominion at both New Hearthglen and Onslaught Harbor; she was ultimately assassinated upon the helm of her vessel at Onslaught Harbor by Ebon Blade assassins. Jaime Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Unknown Jordan Status: | Position: Onslaught Commander | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Commander Jordan was one of Brigitte Abbendis's most trusted lieutenants, personally leading the bulk of her infantry and commanding New Hearthglen in her absence. He notably remained a firm opponent of the Raven Conclave until his death. He was tortured, humiliated, and ultimately killed by Forsaken assassins in New Hearthglen. Kaleiki Status: | Position: Foreman | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen A native of New Avalon, the esteemed military architect Kaleiki was a natural choice for the head of the Onslaught's Restoration Guild. He personally designed and oversaw the construction of numerous Onslaught holdings, most notably New Hearthglen and Scarlet Point. He became a target for Forsaken assassins late in the war, and he was assassinated en route to Scarlet Point from the garrison at New Hearthglen. Sir Khazar the Dauntless Status: | Position: Knight-Captain | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Sir Khazar the Dauntless has the distinction of being one of the few warriors of the Scarlet Crusade who was knighted by King Terenas prior to the Third War and survived past the Crusade's collapse. He was well-known for his stoicism (as well as his full jet-black beard) and none would dare say they had ever seen him back down from a foe. He was a man of few words, but he was an intelligent and capable warrior, a veteran of the Second War who saw action across the Lordaeronian subcontinent. His chest was smote open and his sword shattered in a brutal massacre of New Hearthglen Onslaught leadership in 36 LC. Landgren Status: | Position: High Abbot, Archbishop of the Holy Church (claimant) | Location: Laid to rest at Onslaught Harbor LeCraft Status: | Position: Inquisitor | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen LeCraft was a brutal pupil of Vishas's who became Abbendis's chief inquisitor in the Onslaught, in lieu of a more traditional inquisitor such as Whitemane. His methods were cruel enough to draw the ire of the Forsaken, who in an ironic twist of fate ordered the torturer tortured for information. When the task was done, he was killed. Ernst Schumann Status: | Position: Wing-Captain | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen At the start of the Onslaught, Ernst Schumann was not a Wind Lancer at all, but simply a roost master, responsible for caring for the many gryphons in the Onslaught's service. It was only when the Onslaught began to suffer numerous casualties that he was drafted into service as a Wind Lancer. He was a strong and confident rider, with excellent handling ability with the gryphons, but he had little experience in combat, let alone aerial combat, and his tactical ability was practically nonexistent. When Westwind took charge of the Wind Lancers and ordered them north with his vanguard, Schumann was elected to stay behind and provide a modicum of aerial support for New Hearthglen. By the departure of the Truthful in 36 LC, he had become the commander of the Wind Lancers in New Hearthglen. His skull was crushed in a brutal massacre of New Hearthglen Onslaught leadership in 36 LC. Shely Status: | Position: Fleet Captain | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Shely is one of the last true naval officers of Lordaeron, a captain of the Scarlet Fleet who was chosen to remain behind when the remainder of the Fleet departed for Northrend. He oversaw the construction of the four warships that would comprise the Onslaught's fleet and was appointed captain of the flagship, the Sinner's Folly. ''He was the only one of the surviving three captains not to sail northward to join Barean Westwind at Onslaught Harbor. Ultimately, when Forsaken saboteurs attempted to scuttle the ''Folly, ''he met them in battle and died defending his ship. Street Status: | Position: Bishop of Northrend | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Originally the highest ranking clergyman still surviving in New Avalon, Bishop was appointed Bishop of Northrend upon the Onslaught's arrival. Originally he was one of Abbendis's lieutenants, but slowly he began to fall under the sway of the Raven Conclave, and shortly before Abbendis's death he converted to the new Raven faith. He was one of many Onslaught leaders assassinated in New Hearthglen; notably, however, he was the only notable Raven figure killed in this manner. Vincent "Taters" Volkov Status: | Position: Wind Lancer | Location: Darrowmere Lake Vincent Volkov (callsign "Taters") participated in the Onslaught's assault upon Caer Darrow and fell to Argent cannonfire in the opening wave of the attack. The body of himself and his gryphon were not recovered. Caspian Ward Status: | Position: Inquisitor | Location: Laid to rest at New Hearthglen Caspian was the older of the two Ward siblings who traveled to Northrend as part of the Holy Order of New Avalon, both as inquisitors. However, as the Raven Conclave began to form in the Onslaught's midst, Caspian was drawn deeper into their sphere of influence, while Mariella drifted away. This schism was never fully healed, and the relationship between the two deteriorated greatly. Caspian remained a low-profile figure in the Onslaught for many years, particularly during the Truthful occupancy of New Hearthglen from 34 to 36 LC, but after the Truthful departed, he claimed leadership of New Hearthglen's inquisitors and conspired with the Conclave to oust the remaining Truthful-era leadership. He was killed by priests from the Netherlight Templeseeking to free the apostates he had been tasked with purging. Welsington Status: | Position: Fleet Captain | Location: Laid to rest at Onslaught Harbor A former merchantman captain before joining the Scarlet Crusade, Welsington was a capable sailor and naval officer, but by all accounts ill-equipped for the rigors of battle. He jealously guarded a horde of jewelry acquired during his years as a merchant - all later stolen by the Knights of the Ebon Blade. He was made captain of the ''Terenas's Spear, which under his command acted primarily as a support ship. He was assassinated by Ebon Blade forces. Barean Westwind Status: (presumed deceased) | Position: Grand Admiral, "The Raven" | Location: Unknown (last seen in Onslaught Harbor) Brannec Wick Status: | Position: Foreman | Location: Laid to rest at New HearthglenCategory:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Strongarm's Onslaught Category:Characters